Principality of Yaroslavl
The Principality of Yaroslavl was an eastern Slavic principality, which existed from 1218 to 1463 (nominally until 1471). Its first independent prince was Vsevolod Konstantinovich of Yaroslavl, who died fighting the Mongols in the Battle of the Sit River, March 4th 1238. Yaroslavl had been sacked in February. His first son Vasili Vsevolodovich took over followed briefly by his second son Konstantin Vsevolodovich who died in 1257. As none of them had any male heirs, the rule of the principality was taken by Vasili's daughter Anastasia Vasilyevna of Yaroslavl who married Fyodor Rostislavich of Mozhaisk (nicknamed the Black), son of the ruler of Smolensk. From then on the principality was ruled by the descendants of the Fyodor of In 1332 Ivan I of Moscow burnt down Yaroslavl under the Khan's orders. Then he forced Prince Vasili Davidovich Groznii to marry his daughter Evdokia Ivanovna of Moscow. Vasili tried to be independent, adopting the title Grand Prince and concluding an alliance with the Principality of Tver, but the Khan ordered him to stay loyal to Moscow. The last Grand Prince of Yaroslavl was Aleksandr Fedorovich Brukhatii who was forced to sign away the succession to Ivan III of Russia. http://www.xenophon-mil.org/rushistory/rulers/success21.htm Having emerged from the Principality of Rostov, in 14th-15th centuries, the Principality of Yaroslavl was reduced to appanage principalities (udels} Great Soviet Encyclopedia (1978), vol. 30, p. 559 and was ultimately incorporated into Grand Principality of Moscow. History Yaroslavl separated from the Principality of Rostov after the division of land between the sons of Prince Konstantin Vsevoldovich. Vsevolod Konstantinovich of Yaroslavl, inherited land on the banks of the Volga River around the city of Yaroslavl and along its tributaries Mologa , Yuhoti , City , Uhry , downstream of the Sheksna and Kubenskoye Lake . During the Mongol invasion of 1238, the city of Yaroslavl was looted. In the Battle of the River Sit the army of the principalities of North-Eastern Russia, including Yaroslavl, were completely defeated. Prince Vsevolod Konstantinovich, died in the battle and the Principality of Yaroslavl, fell into the dependence of the Tatars like the rest of North-Eastern Russia. In 1262 North-Eastern Russia rebelled against paying tribute to the Mongols collecting tribute and killed the representatives of the Tatars. Punitive expedition was prevented traveled to the Golden Horde Grand Prince of Vladimir Aleksandr Nevsky. . The Principality was ruled by Vsevolod Konstantinovich's sons - Vasili Vsevolodovich and Konstantin Vsevolodovich (born shortly before his father's death). The first dynasty of princes of Yaroslavl did not last long. On 3 July 1257, for an unknown reason - either to oust the Tatars from the city, or to prevent them from returning - the Battle of Mount Tugov took place, in which most of Yaroslavl's army including Prince Konstantin Vsevolodovich were killed. The army of the Golden Horde ravaged Yaroslavl again in 1293 and 1322. After Konstantin's death there were no other male heirs and the principality passed to the little daughter of Prince Vasili - Anastasia Vasilievna of Yaroslavl, the regency being ensured by her mother, princess Ksenia. In 1260 Anastasia married Fyodor Rostislavich Chyornyi, the son of the Prince of Smolensk. After the death of Anastasia and her husband completely subordinated the principality to the khan of the Golden Horde. Fyodor went to the Golden Horde and participated in the Mongol campaigns. After his wife's death, he married the Khan's daughter Julduz of Sarai (who converted the Christianity ant took the name Anna). This started the second dynasty of Yaroslavl. In 1278 in the Principality of Yaroslav was hit by the plague and in 1298 by the drought and famine. From 1299 to 1321 in the Principality was ruled by the Fyodor's son, David Fyodorovich, perhaps in conjunction with his brother Konstantin Fyodorovich. They were succeeded by Vasili Davidovich, nicknamed "Menacing Eyes", who married the Evdokia Ivanovna of Moscow, daughter of Ivan I Kalita of Moscow, and even claimed the great reign after his death. With the reign of Vasili Davidovich, the principality of Yaroslavl started to be divided into smaller principalities, ruled by various sons of the previous ruler, who each wanted to have his own fief. His brother, Mikhail Davidovich became prince of Mologa. The the princes of Yaroslavl, who did not receive a specific fief, were known by the generic name of Prince of Yaroslavl. Vasili Davidovich had three sons - Vasili Vasilyevich, who became the ruling prince of Yaroslave, Gleb Vasilievich who did not have a specific fief and Roman Vasilievich who became Prince of Romanov. Prince Vasili Vasilyevich worked closely with the Grand Prince of Moscow, particularly against the principality of Tver. He participated in the Battle of Kulikovo in 1380, when he had the command of the left flank of the army. After Vasili, the principality was ruled successively by his sons, Ivan Vasilyevich and Fyodor Vasilyevich. The last prince of Yaroslavl was Aleksandr Fyodorovich nicknamed "Big Belly". During the civil war of the second quarter of 15th century, Aleksandr Fyodorovich, like his father, supported Vasili II. In 1463, Aleksandr was forced to sell the rights over the principality to Grand Prince of Moscow Ivan III. The governor of Moscow - Ivan Vasilyevich Striga, Prince Obolensky was put in charge of the principalitie's administration, but Aleksandr Fyodorovich nominally remained prince of Yaroslavl and lived in the city until his death in 1471. He was the only one of the princes whose principalities had been taken over by Moscow, who kept his right to mint his principality's coins. Subordinated and appanage principalities of Yaroslavl * Principality of Mologa (c1325-1450) ** Principality of Shumorovo (c1365-1420) ** Principality of Prozorov (c1408-1460) ** Principality of Sit (c1408-1460) * Principality of Romanov (1345-1491) ** Principality of Kubeny (?-1447) ** Principality of Shekhon (Principality of Poshekhon) (c1410-1460) ** Principality of Ukhra (Ugric) (c1420-1470) * Principality of Sheksna (c1350-1480) * Principality of Novlenskoe (c1400-1470) * Principality of Zaozero (c1400-1447) * Principality of Kurba (c1425-1455) See also * Ярославские князья Note * Ярославские князья * alexorgco.narod.ru/Rurikovichi/Jaroslavskie.htm Yaroslavl Category:Established in 1218 Category:Disestablished in 1471 Category:Principality of Yaroslavl